kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
John Clayton
John Clayton is a hired hunter from Deep Jungle, and a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" as a hired acolyte of the Hellfire Organization. Originally from his homeworld of Deep Jungle, Clayton was hired by a disguised Horned King to serve the Hellfire Organization as a hitman, and was sent to Madhya Pradesh to hunt down the Keyblade Wielder, Taran, and the mancub, Mowgli. This leads him into contact with the Hellfire Organization member already stationed on that world, Shere Khan the tiger. Story Between Birth of A New Era and the Journey Clayton is one of many villains summoned by Captain Pete to fill out the ranks of the Hellfire Organization at Maleficent's behest. Once he and the other villains arrive at the throne room of the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent delivers her proposition to them: if they help her find the fabled princesses of heart, she will give them the power to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Clayton ends up receiving half a page from Marwoleath's report to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he carries out Maleficent's scheme for several years afterward. Sometime before the events of the Madhya Pradesh campaign in The Journey, Clayton would make a deal with Pete to hunt down gorillas in the Deep Jungle while masquerading as a hired guide for the Porter expedition, then sell them to the wicked captain in the black market in exchange for 300 pounds sterling a head. However, his villainous scheme would be exposed during a conflict with the guardian of the jungle, Tarzan, and he was forced to flee for his life, though not before swearing revenge on the ape-man for ruining everything. The Journey Years later, Clayton would be called up again by Pete to cash in on his earlier deal, first appearing during the gathering of the Elite Dominion to be given their assignments of assisting the Hellfire Org. higher-ups in seizing the keyholes to their worlds, with Clayton in particular being allied with the tiger Shere Khan to capture Madhya Pradesh's keyhole. Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Clayton appears very tall, standing even larger than Tarzan and comparatively the same size as Kerchak. He has thinning hair as well as a pencil thin mustache this is mixed with his dignified English hunter attire; this shows a contrast between his dark and twisted personality for killing and his appearance as an English gentleman. Clayton usually acted like a calm, chivalrous gentleman, but in truth, he is in fact violent, selfish, greedy and ruthless. In the movie where he came from, Tarzan, Clayton was very manipulative using the Porters to get him to Africa and manipulating Tarzan into showing him where the gorillas were by telling him that Tarzan's love interest, Jane, was devastated about not being able to see gorillas. He thought that gorillas and any other creature that wasn't human were nothing more than beasts and wanted to use the gorillas to make himself rich. A talented hunter and tracker, Clayton was a very dangerous man. He was also very willing to risk death at the hands of his enemies if it ensured they descended down to his level of savagery (or in his words, "fight like a man"), although other than that, he does fear death. This is especially evident when he attempted to cut himself free from the vines, only to kill himself in the process. Abilities Gallery Clayton's Heartless (Seeker).JPG|John Clayton revived as an undead warrior controlled by the Horned King CLayton revenge.jpg|Clayton's hate-filled ghost as it appeared during the Siege of the Underworld Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Darkness Users Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Undead characters Category:Ghosts Category:Jafar's Faction